A Irmandade da Adaga Negra: O amante sombrio
by Sango Hitomi
Summary: Nas ruas de Cadwell em Nova Iorque se mantém uma encarniçada luta entre duas bandas, duas raças: A Irmandade e seus caçadores e assassinos, em meio a tudo isso como pode nascer o amor entre um rei cego e uma humana prestes a se tranformar?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Nas ruas de Cadwell em Nova Iorque se mantém uma encarniçada luta entre duas bandas, duas raças: A Irmandade e seus caçadores e assassinos. A Irmandade é composta de seis vampiros e guerreiros que arriscam suas vidas pelo amparo e sobrevivência de sua raça, perseguida e dizimada o que a deixou em uma perigosa situação, a população de vampiros tem disminuído alarmantemente. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Renkotsu,Bankotsu, Mirok e Kouga se submeteram a duros treinamentos para poder lutar e proteger a sua espécie.

São vampiros, são guerreiros e cada um deles carrega uma maldição própria que os mantém isolados, sós...

Só um deles Kouga tem companheira, o resto vive sós sem nenhuma companhia, e só têm à Irmandade que os une em sua luta pela sobrevivência de sua raça contra os assassinos de seu povoado.

Os Irmãos, embora não de sangue, sim de vínculo, são selecionados por suas habilidades tanto físicas e mentais como por suas habilidades curadoras. Agressivos, auto-suficientes não se relacionam com outros membros a não ser que precisem alimentar-se.

A sociedade de assassinos e caçadores de vampiros são humano que venderam sua alma, o que os despoja de vínculos, de idade e com o tempo sua pele, cabelo e olhos empalidece visivelmente o que lhes outorga uns traços e aroma característicos de dita sociedade.

Inuyasha é o melhor guerreiro do grupo além disso do mais atraente, mas tem um lado escuro e violento, Renkotsu foi torturado e escravizado, uma cicatriz lhe cruza o rosto, leva o cabelo virtualmente rapado e vários piercings em seu corpo, e o resto da Irmandade teme que esteja próximo à perda de sua alma, Bankotsu é seu irmão gêmeo, leva uma prótese em uma perna, cabelos azuis, e por decisão própria se mantém celibatário, Mirok é o especialista em tecnologia e leva cavanhaque, uma boina vermelha e uma luva que oculta sua mão esquerda... e por último está Kouga.

Sesshoumaru é o rei dos vampiros, é o único de toda a irmandade que é um vampiro "puro", nascido de pai e mãe vampiros. É virtualmente cego o que lhe faz ocultar permanentemente seus olhos com uns óculos escuros. Como todos, vive de couro e é imponente, enorme, uma massa de músculos e tendões duramente treinado para a luta. É o líder da Irmandade além disso rei dos vampiros.

Pouco antes de sua morte Suikotsu , o sétimo vampiro da Irmandade pede a Sesshoumaru cuide de sua filha Rin, meio humana meio vampira que está a ponto de passar pela transição, converter-se em vampira, mas é um processo perigoso pode significar sua morte ou a conversão o que implica uma mudança de vida, estilo e raça, abandonar sua vida humana e passar a viver entre as sombras da noite. Sesshoumaru se nega, mas depois da morte de seu "irmão" e amigo procura o Rin para instrui-la e lhe advertir...

Rin desconhece sua origem e procedência, criou-se em casas de adoção depois da morte de sua mãe após lhe dar a luz, nunca conheceu seu pai. É na atualidade uma jornalista que vive como uma mais entre a multidão do Caldwell, em Nova Iorque. Mas depois da intromição do Sesshoumaru em sua esta vida sofre uma grande mudança: a entrada em uma vida na escuridão, a conversão em vampira e uma intensa e sensual relação com o líder da Irmandade.

Rin teme a esse enorme desconhecido, Sesshoumaru não quer vínculos nem laços de nenhum tipo, tão só a ajudará a passar a transição se diz, pois seu sangue é poderoso, antiga e a mais forte... mas os planos estão feitos para quebrar-se e o perigo lhes une em uma ardente e sensual relação que os vincula irremediavelmente.


	2. Chapter 1

Suikotsu olhou a seu redor no clube, e se deu conta, pela primeira vez, da multidão de pessoas seminuas que se encontravam na pista de dança. Aquela noite, Screamer's estava a transbordar, repleto de mulheres vestidas de couro e homens com aspecto de ter cometido vários crimes violentos.

Suikotsu e seu acompanhante encaixavam à perfeição. Com a condição de que eles eram assassinos de verdade.

— Realmente pensa fazer isso? — perguntou-lhe Kouga. Suikotsu dirigiu seu olhar para ele. Os olhos do outro vampiro se encontraram com os seus.

— Sim, eu penso

Kouga bebeu um gole de seu uísque escocês. Um sorriso lúgubre apareceu em seu rosto, deixando entrever, fugazmente, as pontas de suas presas.

— Está louco, S.

— Você deveria compreendê-lo. Disse Suikotsu Kouga inclinou seu copo com elegância.

— Mas está indo muito longe. Quer arrastar contigo a uma garota inocente, que não tem nem idéia do que está acontecendo, para submetê-la a sua transição em mãos de alguém como Sesshoumaru? É uma loucura.

— Ele não é mau, apesar das aparências. — Suikotsu terminou sua cerveja — . E deveria lhe mostrar um pouco de respeito.

— Respeito-o profundamente, mas não me parece boa idéia.

— Necessito-o.

— Está seguro disso?

Uma mulher com uma minissaia diminuta, botas até as coxas e um corpete confeccionado com correntes passou junto a sua mesa. Sob os cílios carregados de rímel, seus olhos brilharam com um incitante brilho, enquanto rebolava como se seus quadris tivessem uma dupla articulação.

Suikotsu não emprestou atenção. Não era sexo o que tinha em mente essa noite.

— É minha filha, Kouga.

— É uma mestiça, S. Já sabe o que ele pensa dos humanos. —Kouga moveu a cabeça — . Meu tataravô o era, não me vê precisamente falando disso ante ele.

Suikotsu levantou a mão para chamar à garçonete e assinalou sua garrafa vazia e o copo do Kouga.

— Não deixarei que morra outro de meus filhos, a menos se houver uma possibilidade de salvá-la. De qualquer modo, nem sequer estamos seguros de que vá trocar. Poderia acabar vivendo uma vida feliz, sem inteirar-se jamais de minha condição, Não seria a primeira vez que acontece. - Tinha a esperança de que sua filha se livrasse daquela experiência. Porque se passava pela transição e sobrevivia convertida em vampiresa, perseguiriam-na para caçá-la, como a todos eles.

— Suikotsu, se ele se comprometer a fazê-lo, será porque está em dívida contigo. Não porque o deseje.

— Convencerei-o.

— E como pensa enfocar o problema? Pode te aproximar pelas boas a seu filha e lhe dizer: «Ouça, sei que nunca me viu, mas sou seu pai. Ah, e sabe algo mais? ganhaste o prêmio gordo na loteria da evolução: é uma vampira. Vamos a Disneylandia!

— Neste momento te odeio.- Kouga se inclinou para diante; seus grossos ombros se moveram sob a jaqueta de couro negro.

— Sabe que te apóio, mas penso que deveria reconsiderá-lo. — Houve uma incômoda pausa — . Talvez eu possa me encarregar disso.

Suikotsu lhe lançou um frio olhar.

— E acredita que poderá retornar tranqüilamente a seu casa depois? Ayame te cravaria uma estaca no coração. , e te deixaria secar ao sol, meu amigo.

— Bom argumento.-Kouga fez uma careta de desagrado.

— E logo viria me matar. — Ambos os machos se estremeceram — . Além disso... — Suikotsu se virou para trás quando a garçonete lhes serve as bebidas. Esperou a que partisse, embora o rap soava estruendosamente a seu redor, amortecendo qualquer conversação — . Além disso, são tempos difíceis. Se algo me acontecesse...

— Eu cuidarei dela.

Suikotsu deu uma palmada no ombro a seu amigo. — Sei que o fará.

— Mas Sesshoumaru é melhor. — Não havia nem um pingo de ciúmes em seu comentário. Simplesmente, era verdade.

— Não há outro como ele.

— Obrigado — a Deus — disse Kouga, esboçando uma meia sorriso.

Os membros de sua Irmandade, um fechado círculo de guerreiros fortemente unidos que intercambiavam informação e lutavam juntos, eram da mesma opinião. Sesshoumaru era uma corrente de fúria em assuntos de vingança, e caçava a seus inimigos com uma obsessão que beirava a demência. Era o último de sua estirpe, o único vampiro de sangue puro que ficava sobre o planeta, e embora sua raça o venerava como a um rei, ele desprezava sua condição.

Era quase trágico que ele fosse a melhor opção de sobrevivência que tinha a filha mestiça do Suikotsu. O sangue do Sesshoumaru, era tão forte, tão puro que aumentaria suas probabilidades de superar a transição se esta lhe causasse algum mal. Mas Kouga não se equivocava. Era como lhe entregar uma virgem a uma besta.

De repente, a multidão se deslocou, amontoando uns contra outros, deixando espaçoo a alguém, ou a algo.

— Maldição. Aí vem — balbuciou Kouga, Agarrou seu copo e bebeu de um gole até a última gota de seu escocês — Não te ofenda, mas vou embora. Não quero participar desta conversa.

Suikotsu observou como aquela maré humana se dividia para se separar do caminho de uma imponente sombra escura que me sobressaía por cima de todos eles. O instinto de fugir era um bom reflexo de sobrevivência.

Sesshoumaru media um metro noventa e cinco de puro terror vestido de couro. Seu cabelo, longo e negro, caía diretamente de uma mecha em forma de M sobre a frente. Uns grandes óculos de sol ocultavam seus olhos, que ninguém tinha visto jamais. Seus ombros tinham o dobro do tamanho que os da maioria dos machos. Com um rosto tão aristocrático como brutal, parecia o rei que em realidade era por direito próprio e o guerreiro em que o destino o tinha convertido.

E a onda de perigo que lhe precedia era sua melhor carta de apresentação.

Quando o gélido ódio chegou até Suikotsu, este agarrou sua cerveja e bebeu um longo gole.

Realmente esperava estar fazendo o correto.

Rin Nakagima olhou para cima quando seu editor apoiou o quadril sobre o escritório. Seus olhos estavam cravados no decote do Rin.

— Trabalhando até tarde outra vez? —

— Olá, Manten. murmurou. Não deveria estar já em casa com seu mulher e seus dois filhos?, adicionou mentalmente.

— O que está fazendo?

— Redigindo um artigo para o Tom

— Sabe? Há outras formas de me impressionar. Sim, já imaginava.

— Tem lido meu email, Manten? Fui à delegacia de polícia de polícia esta tarde e falei com o José e Ricky. Asseguraram-me que um traficante de armas se transladou a esta cidade. encontraram dois Mágnum manipuladas em mãos de uns traficantes de drogas.

Manten estirou o braço para lhe dar um tapinha no ombro, acariciando-o antes de retirar a mão.

— Você segue trabalhando nas pequenezes. Deixa que os meninos grandes se preocupem dos crimes violentos. Não queremos que lhe acontecessa algo a essa face tão bonita. -Sorriu, entrecerrando os olhos enquanto seu olhar se detinha nos lábios da garota.

Essa rotina de olhá-la fixamente durava já três anos, pensou ela, desde que tinha começado a trabalhar para ele.

Uma bolsa de papel. O que precisava era uma bolsa de papel para ficar a sobre a cabeça cada vez que falava com ele. Talvez com a fotografia da senhora Manten pega a ela. — Quer que te leve a seu casa? — perguntou.

-Só se caísse uma chuva de agulhas e pregos, pedaço de símio. Pensou Rin

— Não, obrigado. - Rin se girou para a tela de seu computador com a esperança de que ele entendesse a indireta.

Por fim, afastou-se, provavelmente em direção ao bar do outro lado da rua, aonde se reuniam a maioria dos repórteres antes de ir-se a sua casa. Caldwell, Nova Iorque, não era precisamente um foco de oportunidades para um jornalista, mas os «meninos grandes» do Manten gostavam de aparentar que levavam uma vida social muito agitada. Desfrutavam reunindo-se no bar do Charlie a sonhar com os dias em que trabalhassem em jornais maiores e importantes. A maior parte deles eram como Manten: homens de média idade, do montão, competentes, mas o que faziam estava longe de ser extraordinário. Caldwell era o suficientemente grande e estava muito próxima à cidade de Nova Iorque para contar com suficientes crimes violentos, jogadas a rede por drogas e prostituição que os mantiveram ocupados. Mas o Caldwell Courier Jornal não era o Times, e nenhum deles ganharia jamais um Pulitzer. Era algo deprimente.

Sim, bom, te olhe ao espelho, pensou Rin. Ela era só uma repórter de base. Nem sequer tinha trabalhado nunca em um jornal de tiragem nacional. Assim, quando tivesse cinqüenta e tantos, ou as coisas trocavam muito ou teria que trabalhar para um jornal independente redigindo anúncios por palavras e vangloriando-se de seus dias no Caldwell Courier Jornal.

Estirou a mão para alcançar a bolsa do M&M que tinha estado guardando. Aquela maldita estava vazia. De novo.

Talvez devesse ir-se a casa e comprar algo de comida a China para levar.

Enquanto se dirigia à saída da redação, que era um espaço aberto dividido em cubículos por débeis tabiques cinzas, encontrou-se com o contrabando de barras de chocolate de seu amigo Tony. Tony comia todo o tempo. Para ele não existia café da manhã, comida e jantar. Consumir era uma proposição binária. Se estava acordado, tinha que levar-se algo à boca, sua mesa era um cofre do tesouro de perversões com alto conteúdo em calorias.

Tirou o papel e saboreou com fricção a barra de chocolate enquanto apagava as luzes e baixava a escada que conduzia à rua Trade. No exterior, o calor de julho parecia comportar-se como uma barreira física entre ela e seu apartamento. Doze maçãs completas de calor e umidade. Por sorte, o restaurante chinês estava a meio caminho de sua casa e contava com um excelente ar condicionado. Com um pouco de sorte, estariam muito ocupados essa noite, e ela teria oportunidade de esperar um momento naquele ambiente afresco.

Quando terminou o chocolate, abriu a tampa de seu telefone, fez uma ligação rápida e fez um pedido de carne com brócolis. À medida que avançava, os lúgubres e conhecidos lugares foram aparecendo ante ela. Ao longo da rua Trade, só havia bares, clubes de strip-tease e negócios de tatuagens. Os dois únicos restaurantes eram o chinês e um mexicano. O resto dos edifícios, que tinham sido utilizados como escritórios nos anos vinte quando o centro da cidade era uma zona próspera, estavam vazios. Conhecia cada fenda da calçada; sabia de cor a duração dos semáforos. E os sons misturados que se ouviam através das portas e janelas abertas tampouco lhe funcionavam surpreendentes.

No bar do McGrider soava música de blues; da porta de cristal do Zero Sum saíam gemidos de teto; e as máquinas de karaoke estavam a todo volume no Ruben'S. A maioria eram lugares dignos de confiança, mas havia um par deles dos que preferia manter-se afastada, sobre tudo Screamer's, que tinha uma clientela verdadeiramente tenebrosa. Aquela era uma porta que nunca cruzaria a menos que tivesse uma escolta policial.

Enquanto calculava a distância até o restaurante chinês, sentiu uma onda de esgotamento. Deus, que umidade. O ar estava tão denso que lhe deu a impressão de que estava respirando através de água.

Teve a sensação de que aquele cansaço não era devido unicamente ao tempo. Durante as últimas semanas não tinha dormido muito bem, e suspeitava que se achava à borda de uma de pressão. Seu emprego não a levava a nenhuma parte, vivia em um lugar que lhe importava um cominho, tinha poucos amigos, não tinha amante e nenhuma perspectiva romântica. Se pensava em seu futuro, imaginava dez anos mais tarde estancada no Caldwell com o Manten e os meninos grandes, sempre imersa na mesma rotina: levantar-se, ir ao trabalho, tentar fazer algo novidadeiro, fracassar e retornar a casa só.

Talvez necessitasse uma mudança. Ir-se de Caldwell e do Caldwell Courier Jornal. Afastar-se daquela espécie de família eletrônica conformada por seu despertador, o telefone de seu escritório e o televisor que mantinha afastados seus sonhos enquanto dormia.

Não havia nada que a retivesse na cidade salvo a hábito. Não tinha falado com nenhum de seus pais adotivos durante vários anos, assim não a sentiriam falta deles, e os novos amigos que tinha estavam ocupados com suas próprias famílias.

Ao escutar um assobio lascivo detrás dela, entreabriu os olhos. Esse era o problema de trabalhar perto de uma zona como aquela. Às vezes, encontrava-se com um ou outro perseguidor.

Logo chegaram as cantadas, e a seguir, como era de esperar, dois sujeitos cruzaram a rua para colocar-se detrás dela. Olhou a seu redor. Estava afastando-se dos bares em direção ao longo lance de edifícios vazios que havia antes dos restaurantes. A noite era nublada e escura, mas pelo menos havia luzes e, de vez em quando, passava algum carro.

— Eu gosto de seu cabelo negro — disse o maior enquanto adaptava seu passo ao dela — . Importa-te se o tocar?

Rin sabia que não podia deter-se. Pareciam meninos de alguma fraternidade universitária em férias do verão, mas não queria correr nenhum risco. Além disso, o restaurante chinês estava a só cinco quadras.

De todos os modos, procurou em sua bolsa seu spray de pimenta. — Quer que te leve a alguma parte? — perguntou de novo o mesmo moço — . Meu carro não está longe. Sério, por que não vem conosco? Podemos ir todos.

Sorriu abertamente e fez uma piscada a seu amigo, como se com aquele bate-papo meloso fora a levar a à cama instantaneamente. O cupincha riu e a rodeou, seu espaçado cabelo loiro saltava a cada passo que dava.

— Sim, montemo-la! — disse o loiro. Maldição, onde estava o spray?

O grande estirou a mão, lhe tocando o cabelo, e ela o olhou atentamente. Com seu pólo e suas calças curtas de cor cáqui, era realmente de aparência agradável. Um verdadeiro produto americano.

Quando lhe sorriu, ela acelerou o passo, concentrando-se no tênue brilho de néon do pôster do restaurante chinês. Rezou para que passasse alguem, mas o calor havia afugentado aos pedestres para os locais com ar condicionado. Não havia ninguém ao redor.

— Quer me dizer seu nome? — perguntou o produto americano.

Seu coração começou a bater com torça. Tinha esquecido o spray na outra bolsa.

— vou escolher um nome para você. me deixe pensar... O que te parece «gatita»?

O loiro soltou uma risita.

Ela tragou saliva e tirou seu móvel, se por acaso precisava chamar o 911.

Conserva a calma. Mantenha o controle.

Imaginou o bem que se sentiria quando entrasse no restaurante chinês e se visse rodeada pela rajada de ar condicionado. Possivelmente devia esperar e chamar um táxi, só para estar segura de chegar a casa sem que a incomodassem.

— Vamos, gatita — sussurrou o produto americano — . Sei que te vai gostar.

Só três ruas a mais...

No instante em que baixou o meio-fio da calçada para cruzar a rua Dez, ele homem a pegou pela cintura. Seus pés ficaram pendurandos no ar, e enquanto a arrastava para trás, cobriu-lhe a boca com a palma da mão. Rin lutou como uma podia, chutando e lançando murros, e quando acertou ao homem um bom golpe em um olho, conseguiu escapar. Tentou afastá-lo mais rapidamente possível, sapateando com força sobre o pavimento, enquanto o fôlego se amontoava em sua garganta. Um carro passou pela rua Dez, e ela gritou assim que viu o brilho dos faróis.

Mas então o homem a pegou de novo.

— vais me pagar, cadela — disse a seu ouvido, lhe tampando a boca com uma mão. Sacudiu-lhe o pescoço de um lado a outro, e a arrastou para uma zona mais escura. Podia cheirar seu suor e a colônia de universitário que usava, à medida que escutava as estridentes gargalhadas de seu amigo.

Um beco. Estavam-na levando a um beco.

Sentiu arcadas, a bílis lhe fazia cócegas na garganta. Sacudiu o corpo furiosamente, tratando se liberar. O pânico lhe dava forças, mas ele era mais forte.

Empurrou-a detrás de um contêiner de lixo e pressionou seu corpo contra o dela. Esta lhe atirou outros quantos cotoveladas e chutes.

— Maldita seja!

Conseguiu lhe dar ao loiro uma boa patada no queixo antes de que lhe agarrasse os punhos e as levantasse por cima de sua cabeça.

— Vamos, cadela, vai gostar disto — grunhiu o produto americano, tratando de introduzir um joelho entre as pernas da garota.

Colocou-lhe as costas contra a parede de tijolo do edifício, mantendo-a imóvel pela garganta. Teve que usar a outra mão para lhe rasgar a blusa, e tão logo lhe deixou a boca livre, começou a gritar. Esbofeteou-a com força, lhe quebrando o lábio. Sentiu o sabor do sangue na língua e, uma dor pungente.

— Se fizer isso de novo, cortarei-te a língua. — Os olhos do homem ferviam de ódio e luxúria enquanto levantava a renda branca do sutiã para deixar expostos seus seios, — Diabos, acredito que o farei de todos os modos.

— Ouça, são de verdade? — perguntou o loiro, como se ela fora a lhe responder.

Seu companheiro lhe agarrou um dos mamilos e deu um puxão. Rin fez uma careta de dor, as lágrimas nublaram seus olhos. Ou talvez estava perdendo a vista porque estava a ponto de desmaiar-se.

O produto americano riu.

— Acredito que são naturais. Mas poderá averiguá-lo você mesmo quando eu terminar .

Ao escutar ao loiro rir bobamente, algo no interior de seu cérebro entrou em ação e se negou a deixar que aquilo acontecesse. obrigou a si mesma a deixar de lutar e recorrer a seu treinamento de defesa pessoal. Exceto pela agitada respiração, seu corpo ficou imóvel, e o produto americano demorou um minuto em notá-lo.

— Quer brincar também ? — disse, olhando-a com suspicacia. — Ela assentiu lentamente — . Bem. — inclinou-se, aproximando o nariz ao seu. Rin lutou para não se separar-se, enojada pelo fétido aroma de cigarro rançoso e cerveja — . Mas se gritar outra vez, vou te dar muitas facadas. Entende? — Ela assentiu de novo — . Solte-a.

O loiro lhe soltou os punhos e riu, movendo-se ao redor de ambos como se procurasse o melhor ângulo para observar. Seu companheiro lhe acariciou asperamente a pele, e ela teve que fazer um enorme esforço para conservar a barra de chocolate do Tony no estômago quando sentiu as náuseas subindo por sua garganta. Embora lhe repugnavam aquelas mãos oprimindo seus seios, estirou a mão procurando sua braguilha. Ainda a segurava pelo pescoço, e ela tinha problemas para respirar, mas no momento em que tocou suas genitais, ele gemeu, afrouxando a presa.

Com um enérgico apertão, Rin lhe agarrou os testículo, retorcendo-os tão forte como pôde, e o deu uma joelhada no nariz enquanto ele caia. Uma corrente de adrenalina atravessou seu corpo, e durante um décimo de segundo desejou que o amigo a atacasse em lugar de ficar olhando-a estupidamente. — Bastardos! — gritou-lhes.

Rin saiu correndo do beco, sujeitando-a blusa, sem deter-se até chegar à porta de seu edifício de apartamentos. Suas mãos tremiam com tanta força que lhe custou trabalho introduzir a chave na fechadura. E só quando se encontrou ante o espelho do banho se precaveu de que rodavam lágrimas por suas bochechas.

Kohaku levantou a vista quando soou a rádio sob o salpicadero de seu carro patrulha sem distintivos. Em um beco não longe de ali, um homem se encontrava atirado no chão, mas vivo.

Kohaku olhou seu relógio. Eram pouco mais das dez, o que significava que a diversão acabava de começar. Era uma sexta-feira de noite do início de julho, e os universitários acabavam de começar suas férias e estavam ansiosos por competir nas Olimpíadas da Estupidez. Imaginou que o sujeito tinha sido assaltado ou que lhe tinham dado uma lição.

Esperava que fora o segundo.

Kohaku tomou o rádio e disse ao operador que iria à chamada, embora era detetive de homicídios, não patrulheiro. Estava trabalhando em dois casos nesse momento, um afogado no Rio Hudson e uma pessoa enrolada por um condutor que se deu à fuga, mas sempre havia sitio para alguma coisa mais. quanto mais tempo passasse fora de sua casa, melhor. Os pratos sujos na pia e os lençóis enrugados sobre a cama não foram jogar o de menos.

Acendeu a sirene e pisou no acelerador enquanto pensava: Vejamos o que passou aos meninos do verão.


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

À medida que atravessava Scramer's, Sesshoumaru esboçou um depreciativo sorriso enquanto a multidão tropeçava entre si para se sair de seu caminho. De seus poros emanava medo e uma curiosidade morbosa e luxuriosa. O vampiro inalou o fétido aroma.

Fraco. Todos eles.

Apesar de levar os óculos escuros, seus olhos não puderam suportar as tênues luz, e teve que fechar as pálpebras. Sua vista era tão ruim que se encontrava muito mais cômodo em total escuridão. Concentrando-se em seu ouvido, esquivou os corpos entre os compases da música, isolando o arrastar de pés, o sussurro de palavras, o som de algum copo estrelando-se contra o chão. Se tropeçava com algo, não lhe importava. Dava igual do que se tratasse: uma cadeira, uma mesa, um humano..., simplesmente passava por cima do que fosse.

Notou a presença do Suikotsu claramente porque o seu era o único corpo daquele maldito lugar que não empesteava a pânico. Embora o guerreiro estivesse ao limite essa noite.

Sesshoumaru abriu os olhos quando esteve frente ao outro vampiro. Suikotsu era um vulto relatório, sua cor escura e sua roupa negra eram quão único a vista do Sesshoumaru conseguia apreciar.

— Aonde foi Kouga? — perguntou ao sentir um eflúvio de uísque escocês.

Sesshoumaru se sentou em uma cadeira. Olhou fixamente à frente e observou à multidão ocupando de novo o espaço que ele tinha aberto entre eles.

Esperou.

Suikotsu se distinguia por não andar-se pelos ramos e sabia que Sesshoumaru não suportava que lhe fizessem perder o tempo. Se guardava silêncio, era porque algo ocorria.

Suikotsu bebeu um gole de sua cerveja, logo respirou com força.

— Obrigado por vir, meu senhor...

— Se quiser algo de mim, não comece com isso — disse Sesshoumaru com voz lenta, advertindo que uma garçonete lhes aproximava. Pôde perceber uns seios grandes e uma franja de pele entre a ajustada blusa e a curta saia.

— Querem algo de beber? — perguntou ela lentamente. Esteve tentado de sugerir que se deitasse sobre a mesa e lhe deixasse beber de seu jugular. O sangue humano não o manteria vivo muito tempo, mas com toda segurança teria melhor sabor que o álcool aguado.

— Agora não — disse.

Seu hermético sorriso esporeou a ansiedade dela lhe causando, ao mesmo tempo, uma rajada de desejo. Ele pôde notar esse aroma nos pulmões.

Não estou interessado, pensou.

A garçonete assentiu, mas não se moveu. ficou ali, olhando-o fixamente, com seu curto cabelo loiro formando um halo na escuridão ao redor de seu rosto. Encantada, parecia ter esquecido seu próprio nome e seu trabalho.

E que incômodo lhe funcionava aquilo. Suikotsu se revolveu impaciente.

— Isso é todo — murmurou — . Estamos bem.

Quando a moça se afastou, perdendo-se entre a multidão, Sesshoumaru escutou ao Suikotsu esclarecê a garganta.

— Obrigado por vir. — Isso vai há ... nos conhecemos faz tempo. — Assim é.- lutamos juntos muitas vezes. eliminamos a montões de restrictores.

Sesshoumaru assentiu. A Irmandade da Adaga Negra tinha protegido a raça contra a Sociedade Restritiva durante gerações. Estavam Suikotsu, Kouga e os outros quatro. Os irmãos eram superados em número pelos restrictores, humanos sem alma que serviam a um malvado amo, o Narak. Mas Sesshoumaru, seus guerreiros as arrumavam para proteger aos seus.

Suikotsu pigarreou de novo. — depois de todos estes anos...

— S, vá ao ponto. Kanna me necessita para um pequeno assunto esta noite.

— Quer utilizar minha casa outra vez? Sabe que não permito que ninguém mais fique nela. — Suikotsu deixou escapar uma risada incômoda — . Estou seguro de que seu irmão preferiria que não aparecesse por sua casa.

Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços sobre o peito, empurrando a mesa com uma bota para ter um pouco mais de espaço.

Importava-lhe um pouco que o irmão da Kanna fora muito sensível e se sentisse ofendido pela vida que Sesshoumaru levava. Riten era um esnobe e um diletante cuja insensatez ultrapassava todos os limites. Era totalmente incapaz de entender a classe de inimigos que tinha a raça e o que custava defender a seus membros. E só porque o moço se sentia ofendido, Sesshoumaru não ia tornar-se cavalheiro enquanto assassinavam a civis. Ele tinha que estar no campo de batalha com seus guerreiros, não ocupando um trono. Hiten podia ir-se a passeio.

Embora Kanna não tinha por que suportar a atitude de seu irmão.

— Talvez aceite seu oferta.

— Agora fala.

— Tenho uma filha. Sesshoumaru girou lentamente a cabeça.

— Desde quando?

— Há algum tempo.

— Quem é a mãe?

— Não a conhece. E ela..., ela morreu.

A pena do Suikotsu se espalhou a seu redor com um acre aroma de dor antiga que se sobrepôs ao fedor a suor humano, álcool e sexo do clube.

— Que idade tem? — exigiu saber Sesshoumaru. Começava a pressentir para onde se encaminhava aquele assunto.

— Vinte e cinco.

Sesshoumaru sussurrou uma maldição.

— Não me peça isso , Suikotsu. Não me peça que o faça.

— Tenho que lhe pedir isso Meu senhor, seu sangue é...

— me chame assim outra vez e terei que te fechar a boca. para sempre.

— Não o entende. Ela é...

Sesshoumaru começou a levantar-se. A mão do Suikotsu sujeitou seu antebraço e o soltou rapidamente.

— É meio humana.

— Por Deus...

— É possível que não sobreviva à transição. Escuta, se você a ajudas, pelo menos terá uma oportunidade. Seu sangue é muito forte, aumentaria suas probabilidades de sobreviver à mudança sendo uma mestiça. Não te estou pedindo que tome como shellan, nem que a proteja, porque, eu posso fazê-lo. Só estou tratando de... Por favor. Meus outros filhos morreram. Ela é quão único ficará de mim. E eu... amei muito a sua mãe.

Se tivesse sido qualquer outro, Sesshoumaru teria usado sua frase favorita: Vai-te à merda. Por isso a ele concernia, só havia duas boas posturas para um humano. Uma fêmea, sobre suas costas. E um macho, de barriga para baixo e sem respirar.

Mas Suikotsu era quase um amigo. Ou o teria sido, se Sesshoumaru lhe tivesse permitido aproximar-se. Quando se levantou, fechou os olhos com força, o ódio o embargava concentrando-se no centro de seu peito. desprezou-se a si mesmo por partir dali, mas simplesmente não era a classe de macho que ajudasse a qualquer pobre mestiço a suportar um momento tão doloroso e perigoso. A cortesia e a piedade não eram palavras que formassem parte de seu vocabulário.

— Não posso fazê-lo. Nem sequer por você.

A angústia do Suikotsu o atingiu como uma grande onda, e Sesshoumaru se cambaleou ante a força de semelhante emoção. Então, apertou o ombro do vampiro.

— Se na verdade a amas, lhe faça um favor: peça-lhe a outro. Sesshoumaru se deu a volta e saiu do local. De caminho à porta apagou a imagem de si mesmo da casca cerebral de todos quão humanos havia no lugar. Os mais fortes pensariam que o tinham sonhado. Os fracos nem sequer o recordariam.

Ao sair à rua, dirigiu-se a um canto escuro detrás do Scramer's para poder dê materializar-se. Passou junto a uma mulher que fazia um boquete a um sujeito entre as sombras. A escassos metros, um vagabundo bêbado dormia no chão e, um traficante de drogas discutia pelo celular o preço do crack. Sesshoumaru soube imediatamente que o seguiam e quem era. O doce aroma de talco para bebês o delatava sem remédio.

Sorriu amplamente, abriu sua jaqueta de couro e tirou um de seus fira shuriken. A estrela feita de aço inoxidável se acomodava perfeitamente à palma de sua mão. Quase cem gramas de morte preparados para sair voando.

Com a arma na mão, Sesshoumaru não alterou o passo, embora seu desejo era ocultar-se rapidamente na escuridão. Estava ansioso por brigar depois de deixar plantado se irmão Suikotsu, e aquele membro da Sociedade Restritiva tinha chegado no momento justo.

Matar a um humano sem alma era precisamente o que necessitava para mitigar seu mal-estar.

À medida que atraía ao restrictor à densa escuridão, o corpo do Sesshoumaru se ia preparando para a luta, seu coração batia pausadamente, os músculos de seus braços e coxas se contraíram. Percebeu o ruído de uma arma sendo martelada e calculou a direção do projétil. Apontava à parte traseira de sua cabeça.

Com um rápido movimento, girou sobre si mesmo no momento em que a bala saía do canhão. inclinou-se e lançou a estrela, que com um brilho prateado começou a traçar um arco mortífero. Acertou ao restrictor exatamente no pescoço, lhe cortando a garganta antes de continuar seu caminho para a escuridão. A pistola caiu ao chão, chocando ruidosamente contra o pavimento.

O restrictor se sujeitou o pescoço com ambas as mãos e caiu de joelhos.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou dele, revisou-lhe os bolsos e se guardou a carteira e o telefone que levava.

Logo tirou uma longa adaga negra de uma capa que levava no peito. Sentia que a luta não tivesse durado mais, mas a julgar pelo cabelo escuro e encaracolado e o ataque relativamente torpe, tratava-se de um novato. Com um rápido empurrão, colocou ao restrictor de barriga para cima, arrojou a faca ao ar, e agarrou o punho com um rápido giro de punho. A folha se afundou na carne, atravessou o osso e chegou até o negro vazio onde tinha estado o coração.

Com um som apagado, o restrictor se desintegrou em um brilho de luz.

Sesshoumaru limpou a folha em suas calças de couro, deslizou-a dentro da capa e ficou de pé, olhando a seu redor. Ato seguido, se desmaterializou.

Suikotsu bebeu uma terceira cerveja. Uma parceira de fanáticos do estilo gótico se aproximou dele, procurando uma oportunidade de ajudá-lo a esquecer seus problemas. Ele rechaçou o convite.

Saiu do bar e se encaminhou para seu BMW 6501 estacionado no beco de atrás do clube. Como qualquer vampiro que se aprecie, ele podia dê materializar-se a vontade e atravessar grandes distancia, mas era um truque difícil de executar se se carregava com algo pesado. E não era algo que alguém queria fazer em público. Além disso, um carro elegante sempre era digno de admiração.

Subiu ao automóvel e fechou a porta. Do céu começaram a cair gotas de chuva, manchando o pára-brisa como grosas lágrimas.

Não tinha esgotado suas opções. O bate-papo sobre o irmão de Kanna o tinha deixado pensativo. Hiten era um médico totalmente entregue à raça. Talvez ele pudesse lhe ajudar. Certamente, valia a pena tentá-lo.

Envolto em seus pensamentos, Suikotsu introduziu a chave no contato e a fez girar. O aceso fez um som rouco. Girou a chave de novo, e no instante em que escutou um rítmico tictac, teve uma terrível premonição.

A bomba, que tinha sido acoplada ao chassi do carro e conectada ao sistema elétrico, explodiu.

Enquanto seu corpo ardia com um estalo de calor branco, seu último pensamento foi para a filha que ainda não o conhecia. E que já nunca o faria.


	4. Chapter 3

**Oi gente, olha eu vou postar só mais esse capítulo se eu não tiver reviews :/ me pediram pra postar só que não me falam se ela ta legal nem nada ! **

**kissus**

Capítulo 3

Rin esteve sob a ducha quarenta e cinco minutos, utilizo meio pote de shapoo, e quase derreteu o barato papel pintado das paredes do banho devido ao intenso calor da água. Secou-se, botou uma bata e tentou não olhar-se outra vez ao espelho. Seu lábio tinha um feio aspecto.

Saiu à única residência que possuía seu pequeno apartamento. O ar condicionado se estragou fazia um par de semanas, e o ambiente da estadia era tão sufocante como o do banho. Olhou por volta das duas janelas e a porta trilho que conduzia a um desangelado pátio traseiro. Teve o impulso das abrir todas; entretanto, limitou-se a revisar os fechamentos.

Embora seus nervos estavam destroçados, ao menos seu corpo estava recuperando-se rapidamente. Seu apetite havia tornado em busca de vingança, como se estivesse incômodo por não ter jantado, assim que se dirigiu diretamente à cozinha. Inclusive as sobras de frango de fazia quatro noites pareciam apetitosas, mas quando rasgou o papel de alumínio, percebeu um cheiro de meias três-quartos úmidos. Jogou no lixo todo o pacote e colocou um recipiente de comida congelada no microondas. Comeu os macarrão com queijo de pé, sustentando a pequena bandeja de plástico na mão com uma luva de cozinha. Não foi suficiente, assim teve que preparar-se outra refeição.

A idéia de engordar dez quilos em uma sozinha noite era tremendamente atraente; a se o era. Não podia fazer nada com o aspecto de seu rosto, mas estava disposta a apostar que seu misógino atacante neandertal preferia a suas vítimas finas e atléticas.

Piscou, tratando de tirar-se da cabeça a imagem de seu próprio rosto. Deus, ainda podia sentir suas mãos, ásperas e desagradáveis, lhe manuseando os seios.

Tinha que denunciá-lo, iria a delegacia de polícia embora não queria sair do apartamento. Pelo menos até que amanhecesse.

dirigiu-se até o futón que usava como sofá e cama e se colocou em posição fetal. Seu estômago tinha dificuldades para digerir os macarrão com queijo e uma onda de náusea seguida por uma sucessão de calafrios percorreu seu corpo.

Um suave miado lhe fez levantar a cabeça.

— Olá, Buiu — disse, estalando os dedos,o pobre animal tinha fugido apavorado quando ela tinha entrado como uma tromba pela porta rasgando-a roupa e jogando-a por toda a residência.

Miando novamente, o gato negro se aproximou. Seus grandes olhos verdes pareciam preocupados enquanto saltava com elegância para seu colo.

— Lamento todo este drama — murmurou ela, lhe fazendo sitio.

O animal esfregou a cabeça contra seu ombro, ronronando. Seu corpo estava morno, quase não pesava. Não soube o tempo que permaneceu ali sentada acariciando sua suave pelagem, mas quando o telefone soou, teve um sobressalto.

Enquanto tratava de alcançar o aparelho, o arrumou para seguir acariciando a seu mascote. Os anos de convivência tinham conseguido que sua coordenação gato/teléfone roçasse níveis de perfeição.

— Olá? — disse, pensando em que era mais de meia-noite, o que descartava aos vendedores telefônicos e sugeria algum assunto de trabalho ou algum psicopata ansioso.

— Olá, senhorita Rin. Coloque seus sapatos de festa. O carro de um indivíduo saltou pelos ares ao lado do Screamer'S. Ele estava dentro.

Rin fechou os olhos e quis soluçar. José da Cruz era um dos detetives da polícia da cidade, mas também um grande amigo.

Embora tinha que dizer que lhe acontecia o mesmo com a maioria dos homens e mulheres que levavam uniforme azul. Como passava tanto tempo na delegacia de polícia, tinha chegado a conhecê-los bastante bem, mas José era um de seus favoritos.

— Olá, está aí?

conte o que aconteceu. Abre a boca.

A vergonha e o horror do ocorrido lhe oprimiam as cordas vocais.

— Aqui estou, José. — separou-se o escuro cabelo da face e pigarreou — . Não poderei ir esta noite.

— Sim, claro. Quando deixaste acontecer uma boa informação? — — Riu alegremente — . Ah, mas tome o com calma. O Duro leva o caso.

O Duro era o detetive de homicídios Kohako Ou'Neal.

— Sério, não posso... ir aí esta noite.

— Está ocupada com alguém? — A curiosidade fez que a voz fora premente. José estava felizmente casado, mas ela sabia que na delegacia de polícia todos especulavam a sua costa. Uma mulher com um corpo como o seu sem um homem? Algo tinha que ocorrer — . E bem? Está-o?

— Por Deus, não. Não.

Houve um silêncio antes de que o sexto sentido de polícia de seu amigo ficasse alerta.

— O que acontece?

— Estou — bem. um pouco cansada. Irei à delegacia de polícia amanhã.

Apresentaria a denúncia então. Ao dia seguinte se sentiria o suficientemente forte para recordar o que tinha passado sem derrubar-se.

— Necessita que vá lhe ver?

— Não, mas lhe agradeço isso. Estou bem, de verdade. ar.

Quinze minutos depois se colocou um par de jeans recém lavados e uma ampla camisa que ocultava suas esplêndidas curvas. Chamou um táxi, mas antes de sair pinçou no armário até encontrar sua outra bolsa. Agarrou o spray de pimenta e o apertou com força na mão enquanto se dirigia à rua. No trajeto entre sua casa e o lugar onde tinha estalado a bomba, recuperaria a voz e o contaria todo ao José. Por muito que detestasse a idéia de recordar a agressão, não ia permitir que aquele imbecil seguisse livre fazendo o mesmo a outra pessoa. E embora nunca o prendessem, ao menos teria feito todo o possível para tratar de capturá-lo.

Sesshoumaru se materializou no salão da casa do Suikotsu. Maldição, já tinha esquecido quão bem vivia o vampiro. Embora S fosse um guerreiro, comportava-se como um aristocrata, e para falar a verdade, tinha uma certa lógica. Sua vida tinha começado como um princeps de alta linhagem, e ainda conservava o gosto pelo bom viver. Sua mansão do século XIX estava bem cuidada, cheia de antiguidades e obras de arte. Também era tão segura como a câmara couraçada de um banco.

Mas as paredes amarelo claro do salão feriram seus olhos.

— Que agradável surpresa, meu senhor.

Jaken, o mordomo, apareceu do vestíbulo e fez uma profunda reverência enquanto apagava as luzes para aliviar os olhos de Sesshoumaru, como sempre, o velho macho ia vestido com librea negra. Tinha estado com Suikotsu cerca de cem anos, e era um doggen, o que significava que podia sair à luz do dia mas envelhecia mais rápido que os vampiros. Sua subespécie tinha servido aos aristocratas e guerreiros durante muitos milênios. — ficará conosco muito tempo, meu senhor?- Sesshoumaru negou com a cabeça. Não se podia evitá-lo.

— Umas horas.

— Sua residência está preparada. Se me necessitar, senhor, aqui estarei.

Jaken se inclinou de novo e caminhou para trás para sair da residência, fechando as portas duplas atrás dele.

Sesshoumaru se dirigiu para um retrato de mais de dois metros de altura do que lhe haviam dito que tinha sido um rei francês. Colocou suas mãos sobre o lado direito do pesado marco dourado. O tecido girou sobre seu eixo para revelar um escuro corredor de pedra iluminado com abajus de gás.

Ao entrar, desceu por umas escadas até as profundidades da terra. Ao final dos degraus havia duas portas. Alguém ia aos suntuosos aposentos de Suikotsu, a outra se abriu ao que Sesshoumaru considerava um substituto de seu lar. A maioria dos dias dormia em um armazém de Nova Iorque, em uma residência interior feita de aço com um sistema de segurança muito similar ao do Fort Knox.

Mas ele nunca levaria Kanna ali, Nem a nenhum dos irmãos. Sua privacidade era muito valiosa.

Quando entrou, os abajures sujeitos às paredes se acenderam por toda a residência a vontade dela. Seu resplendor dourado iluminava só tenuemente o caminho na escuridão. Como deferência à escassa visão de Sesshoumaru, Suikotsu tinha pintado de negro os muros e o teto de seis metros de altura. Em uma esquina, destacava uma enorme cama com lençóis de cetim negro e um montão de travesseiros. Ao outro lado, havia uma poltrona de couro, um televisor de tela grande e uma porta que dava a um banho de mármore negro. Também havia um armário cheio de armas.

Por alguma razão, Suikotsu sempre insistia em que ficasse na mansão. Era um maldito mistério. Não se tratava de que o defendesse, porque Suikotsu podia proteger-se a si mesmo. E a idéia de que um vampiro como S sofresse de solidão era absurda. Sesshoumaru recebeu a Kanna antes de que entrasse na residência. O aroma do oceano, uma poda brisa, precedia-a. Terminemos com isto de uma vez, pensou. Estava ansioso por retornar às ruas. Só tinha saboreado um bocado de batalha, e essa noite queria abarrotar-se.

deu-se a volta.

Enquanto Kanna inclinava seu miúdo corpo para ele, sentiu devoção e inquietação flutuando no ar ao redor da fêmea. — Meu senhor — disse ela.

Pelo pouco que podia ver, levava posta um objeto pequeno de gaze branca, e seu longo cabelo loiro lhe caía em cascata sobre os ombros e as costas. Sabia que se vestiu para comprazê-lo, e desejou no mais íntimo de seu ser que não tivesse se esforçou tanto.

tirou-se a jaqueta de couro e a capa onde levava suas adagas.

Malditos fossem seus pais. por que lhe tinham dado uma fêmea como ela? Tão... frágil.

Embora, pensando-o bem, considerando o estado em que se encontrava antes de sua transição, talvez temeram que outra mais forte pudesse lhe causar mal.

Sesshoumaru flexionou os braços, seus bíceps mostraram sua grossura, um de seus ombros rangeu devido ao esforço.

Se pudessem vê-lo agora. Seu esquálido corpo se transformou no de um frio assassino.

Talvez seja melhor que estejam mortos, pensou. Não teriam aprovado no que se converteu agora.

Mas não pôde evitar pensar que se eles tivessem vivido até uma idade avançada, ele teria sido diferente.

Kanna trocou de lugar nervosamente.

— Lamento te incomodar. Mas não posso esperar mais. Sesshoumaru se dirigiu ao banho.

— Necessita-me, e eu acudo.

Abriu a torneira e subiu as mangas de sua camisa negra. Com o vapor elevando-se, lavou-se a sujeira, o suor e — a morte de suas mãos. Logo esfregou a pastilha de sabão pelos braços, cobrindo de espuma as tatuagens rituais que adornavam seus antebraços. enxaguou-se, secou-se e caminhou até a poltrona. sentou-se e esperou, chiando os dentes.

Durante quanto tempo tinham feito aquilo? Séculos. Mas Kanna sempre necessitava algum tempo para poder aproximar-se o Se tivesse sido outra, sua paciência se teria esgotado imediatamente, mas com ela era um pouco mais tolerante.

A verdade era que sentia pena por ela porque a tinham forçado a ser seu shellan. Lhe havia dito uma e outra vez que a liberava de seu compromisso para que encontrasse um verdadeiro companheiro, um que não somente matasse tudo o que lhe ameaçasse, mas sim também a amasse.

O estranho era que Kanna não queria deixá-lo, por mais frágil que fossa. Ele imaginava que ela provavelmente temia que nenhuma outra fêmea quereria estar com ele, que nenhuma alimentaria à besta quando o necessitasse e sua raça perderia sua estirpe mais poderosa. Seu rei. Sua líder, que carecia da vontade de liderar. Sim, era um maldito inconveniente. Permanecia afastado dela a menos que precisasse alimentar-se, o qual não acontecia com freqüência devido a sua linhagem. A fêmea nunca sabia onde estava ele, ou o que estava fazendo. Passava os largos dias só na casa de seu irmão, sacrificando sua vida para manter vivo ao último vampiro de sangue puro, o único que não tinha nenhuma sozinha gota de sangue humano em seu corpo.

Francamente, não entendia como suportava isso... nem como o suportava a ele.

De repente, sentiu vontades de amaldiçoar. Aquela noite parecia ser muito apropriada para alimentar seu ego. Primeiro Suikotsu e agora ela.

Os olhos do Sesshoumaru a seguiram enquanto ela se movia pela residência, descrevendo círculos a seu redor, aproximando-se o obrigou-se a relaxar-se, a estabilizar sua respiração, a imobilizar seu corpo. Aquela era a pior parte do processo. Dava-lhe pânico não ter liberdade de movimentos, e sabia que quando ela começasse a alimentar-se, a sufocante sensação pioraria.

— estiveste ocupado, meu senhor? — disse suavemente. Ele assentiu, pensando que se tinha sorte, ia estar mais ocupado antes do amanhecer.

Kanna finalmente se ergueu frente a ele, e o vampiro pôde sentir sua fome prevalecendo sobre sua inquietação. Também sentiu seu desejo. Ela o queria, mas ele bloqueou esse sentimento da fêmea.

Sob nenhum conceito teria relações sexuais com ela. Não podia imaginar submeter a Kanna às coisas que tinha feito com outros corpos femininos. E ele nunca a tinha querido dessa maneira. Nem sequer ao princípio.

— Vêem aqui — disse, fazendo um gesto com a mão. E Deixo cair o antebraço sobre a coxa, com o punho para cima — . Está faminta. Não deveria esperar tanto para me chamar.

Kanna descendeu até o chão perto de seus joelhos, seu vestido se formou redemoinhos ao redor de seu corpo e seus pés. Ele sentiu a tibieza dos dedos sobre sua pele enquanto ela percorria suas tatuagens com as mãos, acariciando os negros caracteres que detalhavam sua linhagem no antigo idioma. Estava o suficientemente perto para captar os movimentos de sua boca abrindo-se, suas presas cintilaram antes de afundá-los na veia.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, deixando cair a cabeça para trás enquanto ela bebia. O pânico o alagou rápida e fortemente.

Dobrou o braço livre ao redor do borda da poltrona, tensionando os músculos ao tempo que agarrava a esquina para manter o corpo em seu lugar. Calma, precisava conservar a calma. Logo terminaria, e então seria livre.

Quando Kanna levantou a cabeça dez minutos depois, ele se ergueu de um salto e aplacou a ansiedade caminhando, sentindo um alívio doentio porque não podia mover-se. Assim que se sossegou, aproximou-se da fêmea. Estava saciada, absorvendo a força que a embargava à medida que seu sangue se mesclava. Não lhe agradou vê-la no chão, de modo que a levantou, e estava pensando em chamar o Jaken para que a levasse a casa de seu irmão, quando uns rítmicos golpes soaram na porta.

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar ao outro lado da residência, transladou-a à cama e ali a recostou.

— Obrigado, meu senhor — murmurou ela — . Voltarei, a casa por meus próprios meios. Ele fez uma pausa, e logo colocou um lençol sobre as pernas da vampira antes de abrir a porta de repente.

Jaken estava muito agitado por algo.

Sesshoumaru saiu, fechando a porta detrás de si. Estava a ponto de perguntar que demônios podia justificar tal interrupção, quando o aroma do mordomo impregnou sua irritação.

Soube, sem perguntar, que a morte tinha feito outra visita. E Suikotsu tinha desaparecido.

— Senhor...

— Como foi? — grunhiu. Já se ocuparia da dor mais tarde. Primeiro necessitava detalhes.

— Ah, o carro... — Estava claro que o mordomo tinha problemas para conservar a calma, e sua voz era tão frágil e quebradiça como seu velho corpo — . Uma bomba, meu senhor. O carro... Ao sair do clube. Kouga chamou. Viu-o todo. Sesshoumaru pensou no restritor que tinha eliminado. Desejou saber se tinha sido ele quem tinha perpetrado o atentado. Aqueles bastardos já não tinham honra. Pelo menos seus precursores, desde fazia séculos, tinham lutado como guerreiros. Esta nova raça estava composta por covardes que se escondiam detrás da tecnologia.

— Chame à Irmandade — vociferou — — . lhes diga que venham imediatamente.

— Sim, é obvio. Senhor... Suikotsu me pediu que lhe desse isto — o mordomo estendeu algo — , se você não estivesse com ele quando morresse.

Sesshoumaruh agarrou o sobre e retornou ao aposento, sem poder oferecer compaixão alguma nem a Jaken nem a ninguém. Kanna já tinha partido, o qual era bom para ela.

Colocou a última carta do Suikotsu no bolso de sua calça de couro.

E deu liberdade a sua ira.

Os abajures explodiram e caíram feito pedacinhos enquanto um torvelinho de ferocidade girava a seu redor, cada vez mais forte, mais rápido, mais escuro, até que o mobiliário se elevou do chão traçando círculos ao redor do vampiro. Jogou para trás a cabeça e rugiu.


End file.
